


Всё иначе

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как может быть интерпретирована история сериала, если учитывать, что охотник за нечистью — лишь психически больной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier — Arsonist's lullaby

_— Ты сам знаешь, что меня здесь нет._  
_Сэм печально смотрит на брата. Дин холодеет всем телом. Сколько раз его голова была затуманена, но в итоге всё выяснялось, и реальность вновь представлялась такой, какая она есть. Замысловатой, но возможной к пониманию. Но почему Сэм вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего сказал ему это? В тишине, когда они катили по ночной дороге, Винчестер младший просто поднял голову, склонённую во сне к плечу, и, грустно улыбнувшись, произнёс, что его нет. И вернулся ко сну. Дин задержал на нём взгляд ещё пару секунд и продолжил наблюдать за дорогой. Люди иногда говорят во сне всякую несуразицу, так?_  
  
Дин любил огонь. Яркими всполохами загорались сыроватые дрова, и мальчик сидел напротив костра, заворожённо смотря пламени в сердце. Огня ему всегда было мало. Он разводил большие костры, вставал перед ними, расставив руки, не упуская опасно близкого тепла мимо своего тела. Огонь не просто грел его, он давал сил, подпитывал. Насытившись однажды, Дин не хотел терять этого ощущения силы. И собственного превосходства. Он окружил себя огнём. Он был повсюду, глаза слезились и не давали любоваться пламенем, дым проникал в горло, но Дину было хорошо.  
Мальчика едва спасли из подожжённого дома. Его мать не уцелела.  
  
Он никогда не винил себя в её убийстве. Он искренне считал, что зло забрало его любимую маму. А у него хватило бы сил отомстить.  
Когда Дин впервые увидел, как истекает кровью человек, почувствовал её манящий запах, увидел свои руки окрашенными в ярко-красный, в нём зародилась новая страсть.   
  
_Дин часто видел кошмары, в которых отец, Сэм или Бобби корчились в предсмертных муках, кровоточащие или горящие._  Ведь сам он уже забыл, как именно убил каждого из них.  _Да и не мог помнить: каждый день он видел брата целым и невредимым. И они отправлялись на охоту. Семейное дело._  
  
Дин был совсем одинок. Ни семьи, ни друзей, не было даже знакомых. Только голос. Который поведал ему Правду о том, что существует наряду с человеческим миром. О том, что является истинным злом.  
  
Его называли самым кровожадным маньяком, который когда-либо существовал. Ускользая каждый раз после убийства, Дин оставлял за собой чудовищно раскромсанное тело, иногда сожжённое дотла, иногда лишённое внутренних органов. Часто не одно.  
О том, что он невменяем, можно было сказать и без экспертизы. Новым домом для него после ареста стала психиатрическая больница.  
  
Но в мире Дина ничего не изменилось. Он всё так же вершил правое дело. Фантазии безумного хватало, чтобы реалистично представлять то, чего не происходило. В конце концов, это удавалось ему всю жизнь.  
  
Поначалу Кастиэля пугал новенький. Не мог не пугать. Настоящий маньяк, с подобающей улыбкой, от которой кровь стынет, а ещё этим взглядом. Дин мог часами смотреть в белоснежную стену своей палаты, но когда санитар был вынужден приносить ему еду, больной медленно поворачивался к нему, и пелена с его глаз спадала. Кастиэль видел, что у Дина зелёные глаза, и как он смотрит на него. Как на знакомого. Даже не так, как на очень близкого человека.  
— Привет, ангел, — Дин добродушно усмехался. А Кастиэля от его усмешки трясло до конца дня.  
  
_В небесно-синих глазах Каса почему-то всегда можно прочитать жалость. Дин считал, что такова его ангельская натура: всех жалеть._  
  
Кастиэль жалел Дина, но больше — себя. Его тянуло к этой палате, хотя заглядывал он туда только по расписанию, принося паёк. Всего пара мгновений, Дин назовёт его ангелом, улыбнётся, слёзы затмят глаза Кастиэля, и он поспешит уйти. Он перестанет бояться маньяка. За теплоту к убийце он начнёт бояться себя.  
  
В глазах Дина пляшут огоньки. Он сам — пламя. Это всё, что у него есть. Исполосованы Штаты его путями, но он никогда не достигнет места, к которому стремится.  
  
— Нет надежды, что ты приручишь своих демонов, — шепчет ему Кастиэль. — Но держи их при себе. Я коснусь твоего плеча, не бойся. Я вытащу тебя из этого ада.  
  
Стеклянный взор проясняется.  
Огонь и кровь. Небо и слёзы.


End file.
